


Souvenir from California

by sailormona



Category: Agent Carter (TV), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: F/M, POV Daniel Sousa, Peggy and Daniel, Photography, Relationship(s)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-01
Updated: 2016-06-01
Packaged: 2018-07-11 14:07:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 177
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7055689
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sailormona/pseuds/sailormona
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Daniel looks at a photograph.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Souvenir from California

**Author's Note:**

  * For [](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts).



> Hello everyone!  
> This was written on my phone in about five minutes, so it's not perfect. Also, English it's not my mothertongue so I do apologize for any mistakes.   
> It's the first drabble I publish on this fandom, but I have many ideas!   
> I deeply love Peggy and Sousa <3

Daniel was sure he had a stupid grin on his face, looking at that photo on his office desk.   
Geez, he was so in love with that woman. She had saved his life a month ago and the next day she was on his hip kissing him like the world was going to end in any minutes.   
Daniel loved the look Peggy had in that frame: surprised, curious, worried, suspicious. Her pink mouth was curled in a perfect o-shape, her hair waves fell softly on her shoulders and her eyes…   
Oh, her eyes. Warm, wise brown eyes stared at him in disbelief.  
Daniel made a copy for Peggy too, because hell, that snap was hers more than any other.   
Apparently, he was still smiling, because he hadn’t heard knocking on the door, nor someone entering the office.  
“Something funny, Chief Sousa?” a female voice with a genuine British accent said.  
Daniel looked up. “nope, Agent Carter. Just a souvenir from a mission.”  
Peggy smiled and reached out for his chair, pressing a sweet kiss on his lips.

**Author's Note:**

> Well, thanks for reading :)   
> Any suggestion is well accepted! 
> 
> P.S. I'm not good at summaries, lol


End file.
